Connecting a tongue of a trailer to a trailer hitch of a tow vehicle using conventional approaches is often a tedious task. This is particularly true when the trailer cannot be readily manipulated by hand. For example, when the weight of a trailer and/or the orientation of the trailer (e.g., on an incline) is such that the trailer cannot be readily moved by hand for facilitating connection of the tongue of the trailer to the trailer hitch, the tow vehicle must be backed to either a position with the trailer hitch aligned under the tongue of the trailer or a position where only slight manual maneuvering of the trailer is required to align the trailer hitch with the tongue of the trailer.
For several reasons, such conventional approaches for connecting a tongue of trailer to a trailer hitch of a tow vehicle often require two people. Typically, a first person backs the vehicle under direction of a second person. The directions from the second person aid in aligning the trailer hitch to the tongue of the trailer and in precluding the tow vehicle from being accidentally backed into the tongue of the trailer. In some cases, such conventional approaches require two people because one person has to maneuver and hold the trailer in position (i.e., the tongue aligned over the trailer hitch) while a second person lowers the tongue of the trailer (e.g., via a hand crank) onto a ball of the trailer hitch.
Therefore, a trailer hitching apparatus that overcomes limitations associated with conventional trailed hitch assemblies and trailer-hitching approaches would be useful and advantageous.